Little Things
by Cef Havoc
Summary: It's always the little things that show us... This isn't mine, it's Coldman9's.


Hey guys. A friend of mine, Coldman9, asked me to post this for him for the meantime. So yea.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Neither does Coldman9. We're just content kidna- er, 'borrowing' the characters for a while.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**The Little Things **

That's what it was that drew him to her. The things he couldn't resist, or pretend to ignore. The things he'd usually catch out of the corner of his eye as he tried not to look her way, telling himself to get a grip, that there was no way the thoughts in his head could ever be reality for him. He had hurt her, after all, branded her, crucified her, and he never apologized for it.

Still, he couldn't help but notice the little things.

The hint of lilacs under the musty smell of pages and ink, of old and new leather.

The way her hair seemed to be a little more colorful on those bright, cloudless days.

The way her smile seemed to last a moment longer than everyone else's when she laughed in a group.

The way her lips pouted for a moment before she laughed.

Every time, he'd always shake his head and get to whatever he was doing, usually tending to the meal in front of him. It hurt, and the Iron Dragon Slayer was not used to pain. He ached to be just a little closer any time one of those little things happened.

When had it happened, he questioned himself. He had been their enemy, he had attacked to start a war. She had been nothing more than the enemy to him when he struck… Although, he remembered pulling his punches when it came to her.

When had he started to fall for a bookworm….. A rather cute bookworm.

"You're mumbling to yourself again." Lily commented, his eyes closed like he was stating the obvious, which he was.

"Shut up." Gazille shot back, quickly downing the rest of his food, followed by the spoon he ate it with.

"Just go talk to her." Lily sighed, getting annoyed with Gazille's constant dodging, "Can it really be so bad, if she was still scared of you she wouldn't have taken you on as her partner during the S-Class exam."

"She just needed someone strong to get her through it." Gazille grumbled, stood up, and headed for the request board.

"I thought confidence was the last thing you were lacking in." Lily chuckled, earning an attempted swipe from his Dragon Slayer.

He didn't waste much time looking at the jobs. He gave it a once over and ripped a flyer off the board. It had something to do with bandits, and a caravan, and guarding. He didn't even check the pay, he just needed an out. He needed to get away from the adorable bookworm before he went crazy.

Gazille reached up and rubbed his forehead as he walked. There were those damn thoughts again, this time accompanied by some imagery. Him, holding her close. She was so close, and that lilac smell was so much stronger now. Her hair fell around her face, not held back by her usual bandana, and it made her all the more attractive for it. And he was close, so close, her lips mere inches from his….

_Whumph!_

Gazille stumbled back as he felt someone collide with him. He opened his eyes, when they closed, he had no idea, and looked down at the person he had collided with. His breath stopped as that same lilac and musty smell reached him, invaded him, and that stock of blue hair became the only thing he could focus on for a moment.

"Sorry." Levi mumbled, rubbing her forehead. That was another small thing he couldn't resist, the way her nose scrunched up when she rubbed her forehead.

"Be more careful." Gazille said once he snapped back to his senses, reaching down and gently pulling her up to her feet.

"Oh, Gazille." Levi looked up and smiled, "Taking a job?" she asked.

"Yeah." He grunted out.

"Well, good luck." She smiled again, then scurried away.

Gazille didn't waste time getting out of the guild quickly, he needed some fresh air. He needed a _ve_rycold shower to snap him out of his daze. He was the Iron Dragon Slayer for god's sake, not some damn boy with a crush.

"You are a boy with a crush." Lily commented, walking alongside Gazille as they made their way through town.

"What?" Gazille looked down at the Exceed.

"You were mumbling again."

"Damnit."

-0-

It was the small things that let her know he cared.

He was brash, crude, frightening, and strong. But it was the little things that let her see through those to what he was truly feeling and intending when he did what he did. Where most only saw someone to be feared and pushed away, she saw what they did not.

It was in the way his voice softened slightly when he told her to be careful, and then helped her up.

It was how he noticed the scent of her lilac soap that she used to try and get rid of the musty scent of her books with.

It was in the way he'd look away the second before she looked at him when she finished laughing.

It was in the way he'd often 'accidently' lose books he picked up on his jobs occasionally, and she just happened to find them.

She blushed as she sat down at the bar. She may have preferred horror novels, but that didn't mean that was all she read. She'd gone through a few romances in her life, and the best she could come up with when she bumped into him was to apologize and ask about the job he picked up?

Levi sighed and slammed her forehead against the counter. Her hair splayed all around her. Normally she'd have a headband on, but she'd given it up except for when she read. It took her a little while to catch on, but she noticed. She noticed the way he looked for just a little longer when her hair was like that.

"Something wrong Levi?"Mirajane asked as she brought walked up to the bluenette.

"Why is it so hard to catch a guy's attention?" Levi mumbled, too lost in her thoughts to notice it was Mirajane that had asked the question, "They always make it seem so easy in the books. Just walk right up and talk to him, nothing else."

"Exactly whose attention are you looking to catch?" Mirajane looked at the cup in her hands, playing non-chalant. She already had an idea, but it'd be golden to hear it from Levi herself.

"Maybe if I tied a bunch of metal to myself he'd notice." Levi continued musing.

Mirajane couldn't stop the chuckle that came out. It was so cute to see Levi trying to catch Gazille's attention, even if he already gave her almost all of his. There hadn't been one day where the guy walked in and didn't look at Levi. In fact, if he looked at her less than five times before he left, it was rather odd.

"Are you sure it'd have the effect you're looking for?" Mirajane asked, and Levi finally noticed, and turned an even brighter shade of red.

"M-M-M-MIrajane." Levi nearly yelled out, but remembered to keep her cool, "How long have you been there?" he whispered, leaning forward.

"Long enough." Mirajane leaned forward as well, "But you know, sometimes, men like Gazille need something loud and direct. Just walk right up and make it obvious."

Levi looked down at the counter as she thought it over. Make her feelings known in an obvious way. Just the thought made her blush deeper. But then, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"His job should take a day, maybe two at most." Mirajane when back to cleaning the mug in her hand, "Good luck." And walked away.

-0-

It was the small things about each other that caught their attention. But sometimes, it's the big things that do the trick.

Like the way he was barely five minutes into the guild when she stood in front of him, a determined look in her eyes.

Or the way she reached up and tightly grabbed the collar of his shirt.

But mostly likely the way she brought him down pushed her lips against his.

She was surprised with herself, how she had acted on the moment and rush of emotions. She was turning bright red as she pulled away and let him get back to his full height, ready to bolt the next moment.

He was jumping for joy on the inside, while he was still processing what happened. He noticed how red she was getting, and distantly noted how quiet the guild had become. He stopped her as she turned to leave, and returned the earlier favor with one of his own, lifting her up off the ground as he held her close.

-0-

Whatever it was, the little things or the big things, they were just happy to have each other.


End file.
